Diablerie
by EvenEcho
Summary: Diablerie /dēˈäblərē/ noun 1. reckless mischief; charismatic wildness 2. (archaic) sorcery supposedly assisted by the devil Severus and Voldemort have a son who is kidnapped and taken away. When Severus reconnects, he will do anything to bring his family back together again. Cross-Posted on AO3
1. Chapter 1

" _Listen to the mustn'ts, child. Listen to the don'ts. Listen to the shouldn'ts, the impossibles, the won'ts. Listen to the never haves, then listen close to me... Anything can happen, child. Anything can be._ "

- **Shel Silverstein**

Besides a half-giant, tiny Harry Potter stood. They were in Gringotts, the wizarding bank run by goblins; yes, it sounded crazy to Harry as well. He was still in shock. He was a wizard! He didn't understand what was happening, but a small group of the funny, little goblin-men had gathered off behind the podium, slightly to Harry's left and away from Hagrid. He was confused because they would whisper in gibberish before turning to look at him. They would then turn back and discuss among themselves. It was making Harry extremely self conscious. Suddenly two goblins approached them.

"Mr. Potter, is it?" One asked, a folder tucked under his arm.

"Yes," Harry answered while Hagrid batted a giant hand at the goblins.  
"Ge' away; off wit'cha," a goblin promptly froze the half giant before looking absolutely appalled at the man's behaviour. They would think that someone of half creature status would at least be a little more courteous towards disrespected and mistreated races. Urguss, one of the two goblins that introduced himself to Harry, and Ernust the goblin that had introduced himself, smiled a crooked smile at Harry which scared the boy. That smile looked mean, like he was going to get punished soon, get hurt. The goblins took in his nervousness and knew, if this was the boy they thought it was, that he likely had a rough life. They stopped smiling and kindly, more kind than any normal goblin would treat a wizard, gestured for the boy to follow them. Harry was hesitant upon following the stranger goblins towards the back of the bank, he hadn't seen anyone else go back there. He followed anyway, not wanting to be seen as rude, and they led him into a well furnished office. It was warm with cool navy blues and lined with gold which sparkled in a way that made Harry think that it could be actual gold. Urguss sat at the desk and Ernust stood beside him. They discussed among themselves in that gibberish-like language before Urguss crossed his fingers on the desk over a file. A file that read 'Will'. Who was this 'Will' person? Harry wondered in a rather childish manner, appropriately childish.

"Mr. Potter, our alarms, when you walked through the doors, alerted us that you are wearing a glamour. Recently the glamour has been tweaked in an attempt to make it through our security, but it seems that the attempt to improve the spell has failed. We would like to offer you a removal of this glamour for a small fee. We are neither the Potter or Black vault managers, but something else alerted us to you. Your magical type. It isn't similar to James nor Lily Potter and it is far from Sirius Black. While sometimes families have a 'odd' sibling or child, we don't suspect this to be the case."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't understand," it was horribly embarrassing that Harry admitted such a thing, he groaned at himself softly and hid his face in his hands embarrassedly.  
"That is quite alright, young sir," Ernust told him with sympathy, "we actually just want to remove your glamours and do a blood test, if that is alright. We will tell you about the fee later, and if it is too much for you to pay right away, which is shouldn't be, then you can make payments to the bank, or you can file financial assistance with the Ministry."

"A-alright."

"Just come here and prick your finger on this needle. Let your blood flow onto this here sheet of paper and the rest is magic," Urguss said indicating a needle that appeared on the desk while he gave instructions and the sheet of parchment, called paper for the benefit of their muggle raised client. Harry stood up and pricked his finger before pulling away. He didn't flinch at the pain, rather he was scared when he saw the blood. He squeezed the wound out a little so a few drops of blood dripped out of his puncture and then it was healed just like magic. Harry looked up at the goblins who just looked down at the paper. The young man's eyes followed the goblins to the parchment. It read:

 **Name:**

 _Hrabanus Severus Slytherin_

 _Harry James Potter (adoptive)_

 **Parents:**

 _Severus Snape-Slytherin (birth parent)_

 _Thomas Marvolo Riddle "Marvolo Slytherin" & "The Dark Lord Voldemort"(father)_

 _Lily Rose Potter nee Evans (adoptive mother)_

 _James Fleamont Potter (adoptive father)_

 _Albus Brian Percival Wulfric Dumbledore (adoptive magical guardian)_

 _Bellatrix Black Lestrange (godmother)_

 _Lucius Malfoy (godfather)_

 _Sirius Orion Black (blood adoptive father/godfather)_

 _Alice Longbottom nee Prewett_ ***** _(godmother)_

 **Lordships:**

 _Lord Potter (requirement: 17 years of age)_

 _Heir Slytherin_

 _Heir Black_

 _Lord Slytherin (requirement, death of current Lord, 17 years of age)_

 _Lord Black (requirement, death of current Lord, 17 years of age)_

 _Heir Prince_

 _Lord Prince (requirement, death of current Lord, 17 years of age)_

 **Monetary Assets**:**

 _Vault 316 - Slytherin-Prince Heir Vault:_

 _Galleons: 4,562,924_

 _Sickles: 15_

 _Knuts: 23_

 _Vault 733 - Potter Heir Vault:_

 _Galleons: 1,802,201_

 _Sickles: 7_

 _Knuts: 2_

 **Properties:**

 _Potter_

 _(See Folder for more information)_

 _Potter Mansion_

 _Godric's Hollow_

 _Black_

 _(See Folder for more information)_

 _Black Castle_

 _Black Estate_

 _Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

 _Slytherin_

 _(See Folder for more information)_

 _Slytherin Castle_

 _Herbaria Cabin_

 _Slytherin Estate_

 _Prince_

 _(See Folder for more information)_

 _Spinner's End_

 _Marvolo Manor_

 _Darque Castle_

Harry stopped reading when it mentioned his name. He stumbled back and collapsed in one of the chairs provided. He wasn't really Harry, he wasn't even related to the Dursleys then. Why had he been living with those fuckers then?

"Sirs," he chirped, "Do I have any living family?"

"Yes, you do," Harry, or Hrabanus, perked up and leaned forward in his seat. "You have your birth parent who is currently alive, in body, and he lives in Slytherin Castle. Your godparents, all of them, are alive as well as the man who claims to be your magical guardian, Mr. Dumbledore."

"Does my birth parent," Hrabanus leaned forward and looked at the parchment, "Severus - _Snape_? - Know that I'm alive?" Urguss shook his head so that the child could understand despite head movements not being custom in goblin culture. It was very much a gesticular language using mostly the hands.

"We don't think so. He came, along with your birth father, after you were stolen from them and they asked us to keep an eye out for you. We respect your parents very much, your birth parents at least, they were extremely polite and courteous towards us," Ernust decided to inform Hrabanus. "Perhaps you would like us to floo call him for you?"

"My birth parent is a boy?"

"Yes; forgive us, sometimes we are unused to children who grew up in the muggle world. Males can fall pregnant if their magic is strong enough and if they are with the person that their magic is compatible enough to give a piece of their magic to a growing foetus," Urguss excused himself to floo Lord Prince of the development in their son's disappearance. They had found him, perhaps the man would stop being so reclusive and start fighting for them once again. Goblins were very oppressed creatures since the Ministry labelled them as dangerous and even before that. The Dark Lord fought for them, and while they didn't like to interfere with wizarding business, they assisted quietly, operating in the shadows and the crystal caves where the light families, the families who despised them, got their money. Ernust pulled out folders and let Hrabanus look at the moving photographs of his properties. They were all so beautiful, all besides Godric's Hollow which was in ruin. He flipped through the pages, looking at the pictures and descriptions of all the rooms along with the other items housed within the properties such as dark artifacts (whatever those were) and valuable portraits. Hrabanus, honestly suffering quite a shock, didn't realize his surroundings and didn't notice when Urguss brought a man into the room.

The man didn't look like what Hrabanus looked like at all. His hair was long and black, braided messily down his back, as if it had been braided a week ago and he slept with it in and never bothered to fix it up, his face was so gaunt that his fangs were protruding slightly from his upper lip, but he had half of his face covered with a black shawl wrapped around his shoulders and head. He knew he looked horrible, scary even, but he couldn't wait to see the person who was possibly his child. Severus Snape-Slytherin watched as the boy in the chair looked at the moving photographs with awe and flipped the pages, scanning the contents of his properties.

Hrabanus, if the child was indeed his son, did not look like him at all. He couldn't sense the glamours since his magic was weak as it was trying to sustain him. He had been in something near a coma; a vampiric coma per say from lack of everything needed to sustain his body and strength. Urguss cleared his throat and Hrabanus snapped his attention to the goblin. He caught someone in the corner of his eye and he quickly looked at him and fell back against the other chairs. Severus frowned.

"Lord Prince, this is Mr. Hrabanus Severus Slytherin. It was confirmed by a blood test. He has strong glamours on his person, we wish to remove them."

"For a fee, I believe. Take it from the main Prince vault," his voice was gravelly and rough as if he hadn't spoken in years. In truth, he hadn't. Once he had lost everything he locked the doors of the castle, turned off the floo and decided to take a long sleep. He wanted to die, but being a vampire made it difficult and honestly, he had hope (the deadliest thing a person could have) that he would one day find his son, and that his husband would find a way to get his body back. He felt weak and helpless, and therefore he decided to stay away from everything, not wanting to form any more attachments that would only be severed. One of the ravens that carried the post to Slytherin Castle brought him the last Daily Prophet he ever got that mentioned the trial of Lucius Malfoy, this was a year after the trial and conviction of Bellatrix. His two best friends, he knew he would lose them too, everything horrible seemed to love him. He sent his ravens to their aviary (or their crypt as Severus and Tom liked to joke) and had the house elves feed them, but he requested they not leave or bring him letters. Any letters that came from Lucius were intercepted by the house elves at Severus' request to be left in peace. He only made his suffering far worse at his attempts to isolate himself. He was brimming with sadness as he looked upon the child that looked so much like his enemy, his tormentor during school, James Potter. It would be just ironic if the Potter's, one of which was Severus' first, best, and only friend for most of his life, had taken his child from him.

"Are you Severus Snape?"  
"Slytherin, it's hyphenated," Severus approached cautiously and sat beside the boy, he kept his shawl wrapped around his mouth to hide his fangs and everything else that could be rather terrifying for someone unused to their world.

"Oh. Okay," Hrabanus looked down at the picture of Slytherin Castle, it was in detail, it was actually a picture of a rendition of the castle as photographs of the castle wouldn't be seen by anyone. Most of the photographs of the homes were actually photographs of the renditions, paintings, of the homes. Some had the inside of the home in pictures which appeared, but this was strictly for the goblins and family to see, still Tom had been very cautious about their safety. It hadn't been good enough; if only Severus had been a better parent. The thought made him horribly depressed, and in the moment Severus bowed his head.

"That's where I live," Severus pointed to the photograph, "It's much more beautiful in person. There are a variety of magical creatures that live in the forests around it as well. I think there is a small gnome infestation in the garden however. House elves can't do much when their master has locked himself away I suppose," he looked up at the goblins. "When can his glamour be removed?"

"Right now, if you would like," Urguss piped up. Hrabanus shut the folders and set them in his seat.

"Okay, I'll go right now then. Thank you for paying for me, sir," Severus almost cried, he frowned and turned to look at the wall, away from everyone in the room.

"Consider it an apology for not being better," and then Ernust led Hrabanus to the magic removing rooms. He had Hrabanus strip, and folded his clothes neatly before grabbing him something to wear so he wasn't uncomfortable: a plain white robe was all he got and Hrabanus felt like he was wearing a dress or something. He was instructed to stand in a pool of water, sort of like he heard baptism could be like, and a few goblins started to draw runes around the pool he stood in. They then chanted around him until the runes started to glow and then all the goblins dispersed and Hrabanus soon fell unconscious, only feeling intense pain shoot down his spine and into his scar as if he was splitting in half.

Hrabanus came to in the office he had been in. He was in his clothes again and on a small cot where he had been sitting in a chair. He let his eyes stay closed while he listened to the conversation Severus was having with the goblins.

"He was either taken by the Potters or his magical guardian, we however assume it was the magical guardian as he would have been the one to have had to claim rights over him in order to be the guardian. If he didn't override your parental control, then he wouldn't have had control and Hrabanus would have been able to live with you. When I said his name, he had no recognition of the name. He came with Mr Hagrid in search of his Hogwarts items, much like a muggleborn being escorted by a professor."

"Nippy! Take Hagrid, the half giant oaf, and lock him in the Wailing Cells," then with a soft pop, the house elf was gone. Severus looked back and down at Hrabanus before the goblins once again, "Do you know where he has been living?"

"The only 'relatives' he has are muggles, and he is assumed to be muggle-raised, we can assume that he has been with the muggles on the Evans side. I can't divulge their full names and we obviously don't track muggle addresses, but we are sure you can find them with the information we have provided, can you not?"

"I can," Severus took his shawl down and fiddled with the edges in an uncharacteristic gesture of nervousness. "Can I take him home? I will deal with the filth who raised him once he is comfortable with his surroundings. I would also like to renew my Gringotts card," both goblins found the same card and gave it to Severus, informing him of the fee for the credit card and telling him the rules in case he forgot, which he didn't, before excusing themselves and leaving the office.

"Hrabanus… Harry?" Severus asked with slight hesitation. "Would you like to accompany me to Slytherin Castle?"

"How do I know you aren't evil? Hagrid said th-"

"Hagrid did not carry you around for nine months," Severus shot back before Hrabanus could finish, "He was sent with the man who was supposed to be taking care of you. Albus Dumbledore. Do you know of this false guardian that took you away from your family?"

" _Hagrid_ told me that there are people that are evil, called Death Eaters, and that their leader Voldem-"

"Please don't say his name, child."

"-that 'You-Know-Who' was trying to kill me so he could kill all the muggles," Severus wanted to embrace his son and tell him that he had been lied to so horribly, by so many people who were so ignorant they only believed what was fed to them by the fucking Daily Prophet. He thought about what he could do for a moment.

"I'm so sorry that they told you that… they aren't true, you need to believe me when I tell you that _Voldemort_ , your _father_ , did not mean to kill you. He meant to kill the Potter child, and while this doesn't make this any better, he had truly lost his sanity after you were stolen from us. He was angry and scared that we wouldn't have time to find you and I-I… I wouldn't speak to him, I didn't speak to anybody, I just sat in bed and wallowed in the despair I felt," he felt shameful for admitting weakness, but if he couldn't tell his son, then who could he tell? He didn't trust anyone more than his child, even if he didn't know him. "I can take you back to those muggles if you would prefer living with them," he repressed a sob. He was truly despicable. "Please be careful around the headmaster of Hogwarts, he is definitely trying to use you, that's what he's best at, hurting and manipulating people."

Hrabanus was given a choice. He could go back to the abuse, starvation, neglect, general horribleness of his adoptive family or he could go back with his father, or one of them at least. A magical man, literally, that so far hadn't tried to harm him at all. He wanted to go with his father. He wanted to love his father, and he wanted his father to love him. He just wanted love so badly, he craved it.

"I'll go with you," he wanted to make the other man promise to not leave him. They were related, actually related. He couldn't be called a freak if they both had magic, right? He wriggled off the cot and stabilized himself on his feet before walking towards Severus and slipping his tiny hand into the skeletal, stained hand of his father.

"Let us depart now, would you like to get some clothes before we go home? You are a Prince, you should not be in such off-putting rags," Severus noticed that he finally faced Hrabanus without covering his face and Hrabanus looked scared once again. He quickly maneuvered the cloth to hide his face once again before pulling the hood of his cloak up. He sighed, he was horrible at this parenting thing, at least Hrabanus probably had better parents than him with the muggles. "Don't be scared, you are half vampire as well, and I would never hurt my child," he said, reaching a hand out hesitantly because he was truly scared that his son would reject him. Why wouldn't Hrabanus reject his hand? He had likely had a nice life with people who loved him, right? Muggles? He had a lot to learn.

"I would like to get my school supplies, sir," he whispered, reaching up to take Severus' hand.

"Then we will get your supplies and anything else you would like."

So the two left the bank, a Gringotts card in Severus' hand, and went to get a trunk first. Hrabanus was nervous to getting such an expensive and nice trunk for school. It was a dark green/teal trunk with leather straps and beautiful golden locks and corners. The trunk he got even had three different compartments. Two of which were for school, one was a walk-in (walk-down) closet for all of his clothes and the second for school was for all his books and extra things. His third compartment was for all the books and things that Severus wished for him to have and practice/learn while he he was away. Severus also wished to have him hide a two way mirror in that compartment so they could speak without needing to fear that their owls are intercepted.

Second was book shopping and Hrabanus grabbed all the books he could possibly hold and then started to blush.

"I got carried away, sir, forgive me. I'll put them back," Severus stopped his son by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, get whatever you would like," Hrabanus beamed up at his parent before he continued to grab books, eventually handing some to Severus to carry as he started to ramble about how he hadn't been allowed to read at his uncle and aunt's house. That his favourite book, _The Princess Bride_ , had been burned after being found in his cupboard. Severus, in his mind, retracted his earlier thought that he was a bad parent and that the muggle would have been better for his son. In fact, the more Hrabanus rambled about his life due to his shaken nerves, the more Severus wanted to throttle those despicable muggles.

Soon, they were making their way to Madam Malkin's for school robes and then they would be heading to Twilfit and Tattings for a new wardrobe for Hrabanus.

Severus sat in a chair off to the side, crossing his legs and keeping an eye out for any Order members who might try to take his son away from him again. Hrabanus was lead onto a pedestal and then Severus thought he saw Draco, his godson, adjacent to Hrabanus. He was correct when Lucius walked into the room. He entered with elegance before frowning down at all the simpletons beneath him. He approached the boys.

"Draco, I trust everything has found you well… who is your friend, my son?"

"This is Hrabanus," Draco says before frowning upon his father's second of shock. He composed himself and looked around the shop only to see the figure in black, dark eyes staring at him, narrowed dangerously. Oh, that must be Severus! No one else could look so pissed for no apparent reason besides his Lord and the Dark Lord's consort and husband. Lucius lowered himself to a bow and took Hrabanus' hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

"Is that your father, Mr. Slytherin?"

"How do you know me?"

"I was a friend, to your fathers, both of them," he offered a charming smile before Hrabanus nodded and looked over towards Severus, scared he may have done something wrong. Severus made his way to his son, godson and friend. "It's pleasant to see you, I have sent letters but…"

"Yes, I saw a box full of unread letters when I left for Gringotts. I apologize for my rudeness, I didn't think that… I couldn't, not after what happened. Luckily, Hrabanus has been found, he's so perfect. He looks like his father," Severus looked towards Hrabanus and his eyes softened from their cold, dark gaze into a lighter, more familiar stare despite not being entirely familiar with his son. He felt horrible for the child. From what he had heard from Hrabanus about his life, it seemed that his childhood up to then wasn't as he and Tom wanted, in fact it was the opposite. They had planned to give Hrabanus the life they never had, something that all parents wished for. Lucius leered down at Hrabanus, the beautiful child standing and staring up at him with doe-like eyes. Rather than blue or green like a fawn however, they were red in colour.

"He does look much like his father, he looks very much like you too as well, old friend," Madam Malkin finished measuring Hrabanus and started to make adjustments to the three plain black robes that were required for Hogwarts. Severus planned on doing as his mother had, against his father's wishes of course, and continue the tradition of sending the tie, patches and other House coloured things the day after the sorting. Lucius insisted on paying for both his son, Draco, and Hrabanus' robes before the quartet exited the shop.

"It's totally unfair!" Draco shouted upon passing the broom and Quidditch supply shop. Hrabanus asked him what was unfair, confused. "First years aren't allowed to bring their own brooms," he stated, clearly peeved at the rule. "Grandfather said that the rule wasn't in place until Dumbledore became Headmaster and wanted to make things 'fair' for mudbloods," Hrabanus didn't know what most of his statement meant, but he nodded, agreeing quietly with the other boy, scared that the first child his age that didn't get scared off by his freakishness would leave him if he didn't agree.

"Now, now Draco; rules are put in place to do what the majority thinks best. You may complain all you want, but that will not change the rules."

"I don't want to change the rules, father; but not wanting to change them doesn't make them any more tolerable," Draco crossed his arms only to get glared at by his father. Lucius seemed like a strict parent and Hrabanus was intimidated by him greatly. He must have been friends with his other father too, but if his father was a [ _the_ ] Dark Lord, did he have friends or were they followers? Hrabanus didn't understand all of this, it sounded like something exclusive to the magical world.

"Madam Malkin will send your measurements to Mr. Grenke of Twilfit and Tattings and we can just send our requests for cuts and styles," Severus stated as they entered Ollivander's wand shop. They purchased wands before Lord Malfoy and Draco bid farewell to the two Princes. After them, Severus held onto Hrabanus and apparated to Slytherin Castle.

Hrabanus looked at the entrance of Slytherin Castle with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Was this his new home? Seriously? He looked to Severus, waiting for it to be a joke and for the shack to show up, but Severus only led him through the large wooden doors. Inside the first room there was a warm fireplace, or at least one that was lit. It was huge, taller than Severus. And there were three more just like it around the rooms against the walls, framing the doors. Then there were doors that lead to the courtyard in the center and then doors to the east and west.

"Your room will be opposite to your original room. It's still a nursery and you are much too old for a crib. We can redecorate it before you go to Hogwarts if you would like," Severus said. Half of the despair and dread he had been wallowing in had been lifted. He had his Hrabanus back, his precious child, the light of his life. Rather than being completely alone, he at least had his child; if he couldn't have his entire family, he would take his son over his husband. He loved Tom, but he loved Hrabanus in a different way, a way that was entirely different and much more powerful. Hrabanus followed Severus as he led him through the courtyard filled with vines that writhed with life and flowers that moved to watch them walk past them. They passed the kitchens filled with house elves and bustling with living chickens that ran away from the frantic and panicking servants. Hrabanus covered his mouth as he laughed, Severus only looked back to smile. He was glad that someone found the house elves' incompetence amusing. They walked up the stairs of one of the towers and it opened into a magically expanded hallway lined with rooms. This was the children's - or child's - ward and it had a few special places that allowed for the parents, Severus and/or Tom, to apparate directly into the rooms as well as walk through a few portals created with very intricate and arithmancy and ancient runes. It was Tom's addition to the castle while Severus usually, or had for a long time, tended to the gardens and potions labs.

"This is your room for the time being," Severus pushed a door open which led into a beautiful room. The bed was large and plush with soft emerald blankets and there were moving photos of a forest, enlarged and used much like a headboard for the queen sized bed. There were dark wood, nearly black, dressers and a door leading into a small powder room. It wasn't meant for people to stay for more than a few nights. This was for the friends of the heirs, not the children themselves, but they only ever put one room in their son and it was currently a nursery, having been left alone, expect to be cleaned by the elves, since Hrabanus' disappearance.

"This is amazing!" Hrabanus immediately jumped on the bed, before coming back to himself and looking up at Severus, waiting for some form of punishment. "I'm sorry."

"For what? I'm glad you like it. This room is only for guests for the heir, but in two or three days, the nursery will be moved and put away and the room will be clear for you to designed as you like. I will give you a limit of one thousand galleons however. I don't want you to get too spoiled," he smirked at his joke. He was sure that this child though wouldn't spend near that much, but he was very welcome to use all thousand if he pleased. Hrabanus nodded, not knowing the amount of pounds that would be if he converted it, but a thousand of anything was quite a lot of money. He took off his shoes and set them neatly against the wall near the bedside table before getting back on the bed. He looked around the room and noticed a bookshelf full of books. Severus followed his eyes.

"Those are all beneath age appropriate, especially if you would like to learn. They are mostly ancient in appearance due to your father's love of the dramatic. They are actually usually 'normal' books about princes and princesses being saved by their heroes from many things. There is one tale of a prince being stolen by a group of mermaids, the pictures are a little disturbing but it is a good story. If you would like to learn something, I can show you to the library. It was created with your school years in mind. It is down the hallway. It actually leads into a stairwell down to the first floor which leads right back to a stairs well down and one back up to the next tower. It leads to the dungeon, the first floor of the dungeon actually."

"There's a dungeon in this castle?"

"Yes, and there are seven floors to the dungeon just as there are seven floors to the castle. Seven if a very magical number," he explained before leading Hrabanus out to the library. Hrabanus entered the two story library and ran around into the aisles of books and picked out a whole stack that rose from his hands to his nose before sitting back down. Severus drew his wand and shot a bolt of fire at the fireplace to start the fire and it crackled in a homely manner. Severus sat down to read as well, and Hrabanus sat on the floor, eyeing the couch and more specifically Severus up over the top of his book. Eventually, with an hidden by amused smile, Severus raised a rather intimidating brow.

"Do you need something, love?"

"Can I sit beside you?"

"Of course," Severus set his book on his lap and waited for Hrabanus to gather his wits and join him on the cushy chestnut suede sofa. The child sat besides his bearer and continued to read his book, unconsciously seeking out his guardian and leaning closer and closer until he was pressed against Severus' side. He eventually fell asleep, his book half on and half off his lap, close to tipping over his knees and tumbling to the ground in a move that would wake him up no doubt. Severus slowly shifted so he could lift the book from his son's lap and close it, setting it on the pile of books he had chosen. He looked at some of the titles and smiled at his son's interest. He had known of the wizarding world for such a short time yet he was ready to immerse themselves in their culture and learn all he could. Books on etiquette and pureblood manners along with one of the original, if not one of the four original copies, of the Hogwarts charter was in his pile. He had a book on goblins and another on the laws in the wizarding world.

Severus continued to read his book until one of the elves arrived offering a meal. They were all excited that their master and young master had come home. They had someone to care for again, someone to help, a purpose besides cleaning. They thrived on interaction with their bound masters, and without it they could grow ill. Mipsy whispered, or spoke as quietly as she could, in order to keep the young master sleeping. Severus nodded and gently woke Hrabanus up.

The informal dining hall had a rectangular table, not nearly as large as the one in either of the formal dining halls, but it was still enough for about five six people. Severus sat in the spot he had alway sat, on the left to the head of the table to the northern wall. Hrabanus didn't know where to sit. Wasn't it traditional for the adults to sit at the head of the table? Like a king? Wasn't Severus the king now? Hrabanus sat down besides his father and soon the opulent bowl of fruits was replaced with a feast. There were so many choices on the table, it was difficult for Hrabanus to pick something to eat. His father, he decided, ate much like a bird, picking at his food but not really eating it, just sort of pushing it on his plate. He did notice that the elves brought him something to drink in a rather conspicuous chalice (conspicuous due to it's rich golden hue and jeweled sides). It was obvious he was drinking something that Hrabanus wasn't allowed to have, since he hadn't been offered any. Going on what Hrabanus had seen of Severus, he bet, that if magic was real, then his father was also magical, perhaps a vampire or a demon. He certainly looked like a vampire or demon. He wondered what he was.

The goblet disappeared and Hrabanus focused on his brussel sprouts, drenched in butter and seasoned to perfection. He had heard Dudley complaining about his vegetables, but he found all vegetable delicious, probably more delicious than meats in fact; at least he thought this until he took a bite of the roasted duck with rosemary and other spices and it melted in his mouth like butter or ice cream. He had eaten too much and eventually held his stomach, quite sick. One look from his father had the other man shove a sickly green vial into his hands. Hrabanus looked curiously at his father before drinking it. He made a face, one of pure disgust because the concoction/potion he was just handed was rancid, and then he swallowed it before picking up his cup and drinking the rest of his water before turning to the smaller glass of milk and then he refilled his cup with juice. He couldn't get the taste of rotten socks and mildew from his mouth but in his panic to rid of the taste, he had forgotten about his stomach pain (but it also could have been because his stomach no longer pained him). With a chuckle, Severus watched as his son tried to drink as much as possible.

"Take another bite of food, that will help," he finally offered. Quickly, Hrabanus took another brussel sprout into his mouth and chomped down on it. Soon, the taste faded and he was good. He smiled and leaned back in his chair. Now that he was full, he was utterly exhausted.

"Thank you for that stuff… can I go to bed?" Severus decided that manner can be taught a little later, the boy was likely nervous due to being in a new place, and with a different person. Hrabanus looked at his father and realized that his face had filled out, he actually looked as if he could be healthy rather than starved. He wondered what was in that chalice because he wanted some.

"Yes, you may be excused. Would you like for me to show you back to your room?"

"Please?"

They went off to Hrabanus' temporary room and Severus found a pair of pyjamas to fit Hrabanus until his clothes came in from Twilfit and Tattings. Hrabanus didn't understand why he had to brush his teeth, he had never had the privilege of having a toothbrush before so Severus just charmed his mouth clean before showing him the charm and wand movement although he hadn't needed a wand for that spell. Soon, his son was in bed and tucked under all the blankets, looking ever as much a prince as he should have always been. Then, Hrabanus was asleep and Severus was on his way to his room to do the same.

The first night went without nightmares, but the second night, after a long day of Severus explaining magic to him, Hrabanus woke up screaming, covered in sweat, and with a heart beating a mile a minute. Severus was beside him, holding him and offering cool water to soothe his scratchy throat. He continued to cry until he once again fell asleep, this time, holding onto his father's robes and not letting go. Severus eventually lay against the headboard to sleep while Hrabanus clung to him, his face sticking to his robes due to his tears.

When morning arrived, Hrabanus looked up and looked absolutely horrified. He couldn't believe he had cried in front of his father. Now he wouldn't want him. Why would he want a little crybaby?

"Mipsy, can you bring us some breakfast in here?" Severus asked the elf and she nodded eagerly before popping out of the room and back to the kitchen. Soon, Severus had one arm wrapped around his son, and a goblet of blood in his other hand while Hrabanus hesitantly ate his strawberries and bacon and egg tart.

"I'm sorry, about last night," Hrabanus said as he pushed his half empty plate away.

"You did nothing wrong," Severus wanted to hurt someone for making Hrabanus believe that nightmares were punishable. "Would you like to discuss what had you so scared?"

"It was just my uncle. He was coming at me with a belt, and I didn't want to get hit, but he grabbed me by my collar and was dragging me towards the wall next to my cupboard," he sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes before they could fall, "and I didn't want to get hurt again. It felt so real! And Dudley was laughing at me, encouraging his bastard father to hit me harder and Petunia was ignoring me, humming in her perfect kitchen, perfect because I cleaned it and made sure it was nice!" Hrabanus leaned back against his father, but it was clear he was still stressed since his shoulders were very tense and his hands were clenched into tiny fists.

"That will never happen again," Severus just whispered, unsure how to help soothe his son. He had felt similar things at the hands of his father, his mother had also ignored him, pretending that he didn't exist while Tobias would whip him with his belt, taking cruel pleasure when the buckle broke his skin open. He rans his fingers through his son's hair with one hand and rubbed small circles between his shoulders as he lay on him and cried. Slowly Hrabanus relaxed. The house elves took breakfast away from them and Severus picked his son up and carried him towards the library where he deposited him on the sofa before picking up one of the books he had been reading and handing it to him. Hrabanus took the book and opened it up to the page he had been reading and dried his tears on his pyjamas. Severus was also in his pyjamas and he picked up a book as well before wrapping an arm around Hrabanus' shoulders and pulling him closer to him.  
"Thank you," the child eventually said, breaking the silence.

"No need to thank me, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that," they continued to read, Hrabanus picking up on some of the formal skills which Severus helped correct. Hrabanus was surprisingly intelligent and could retain information he read very well. Severus wondered if he had inherited his other father's memory.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Education without values, as useful as it is, seems rather to make man a more clever devil._ "

\- **C.S. Lewis**

Severus couldn't see his son off to Hogwarts because he was still thought to be dead, no matter what he covered himself with, he looked too healthy to be hidden now that he had a reason to live for. Before Hrabanus went to Malfoy Manor, he was gifted with the Prince and Slytherin heir rings which would keep him safe from mind magics and most minor hexes and jinxes. Severus kissed his forehead and saw Lucius appear in one of the many fireplaces in the castle and come through the green flames before taking Hrabanus back with him. His child had promised to write him letters as often as possible or have Draco write letters (since Hrabanus' penmanship at the moment was atrocious and nearly illegible) to Lucius who would feed the information to Severus. The first night in over a month that Severus was alone again, he felt almost giddy, waiting for a letter to be sent to him to let him know what house his child got into. He doubted it wouldn't be Slytherin with his father and him in Slytherin, their child would be a great addition to Slytherin alumni.

Draco dragged Hrabanus onto the Hogwarts Express and plopped down, as he wasn't graceful about it at all, in an empty compartment. Soon, the compartment filled up with other kids and Hrabanus didn't like any of them. They all seemed to pompous and arrogant. Pansy had even introduced herself before holding his hand around and waiting for the boys to kiss her knuckles. When Hrabanus just stared at her curiously, she scoffed and drew her hand back.

"He's not a pureblood," Draco said in explanation which caused all the others to just nod and give out their 'oohs' and 'ahhs' before completely ignoring him. He truly didn't care that they ignored him, because he pulled a book out and was reading it quite happily. They weren't disturbed at all during their trip, most people peeking in only to see their glares and leaving quickly after that. Hrabanus didn't want to sit in a boat with Draco or any of the boy's friends so he sat with a pudgy boy with a toad and two twin girls. Upon seeing the school, he let out his own sounds of awe. It was magnificent!

When the first years were lead inside, the castle's interior was also very nice. He couldn't help but to smirk though because he was positive that Slytherin Castle was still much nicer and much more comfortable. He stood in line with the rest of the first years and waited to be sorted, and when his name, Hrabanus Slytherin, was called out, everyone looked at him. The most noticeable face was that of the headmaster who looked somewhere between enraged and confused. He didn't even have to put the hat on his head before it screamed "Slytherin" and he was off to his table. He sat down besides Draco simply because he was the only person he knew or thought could be halfway decent.

The first years were shown to their common room by the 5th year prefects and then told to wait for their head of house to come and speak with them. Professor Slughorn came out and gave out a boisterous laugh. He had an actual Slytherin in his class, as in he was related to Salazar himself! He put his hands on his hips and explained, as serious as he could be, the importance of house unity and the expectations of them academically. He stared at Hrabanus most of the speech and finally turned away, dismissing the first years to their dorms. The prefects showed them to their dorms, the left led to the boys' dorms and the right led to the girls'. Hrabanus was quick to pick a bed, closet to the window looking out into the Black Lake, and dug in his trunk for parchment and a quill. He scribbled a message for his father before sending it with Draco who handed his own letter off to one of his new bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. They took the letters from everyone in the dorm to the owlry and sent them off to all of their families.

In the common room, Pansy spread word that the heir to Slytherin wasn't even a pureblood, and therefore a disgrace to the name and House of Slytherin. Pansy is a cruel little girl, who only knew what she was taught by her elitist parents.

"I don't know who would marry a halfblood, or is he even a halfblood? He is a black spot to the Slytherin name. He stood for purity, we stand for purity now," she had long forgotten her father's insistence that the great Dark Lord was the previous Lord of Slytherin, a well hidden fact kept by the Inner Circle and the Knights of Walpurgis (the original Death Eaters). If she had put the fact that the Dark Lord was Hrabanus' father then she wouldn't be slandering against him in their common room so viciously. Some of the Slytherin agreed with her, while others questioned how she knew of his blood status, while others found it unimportant. He was their heir no matter blood status, and they highly doubted that the heir to Slytherin would shun the few half bloods in their house either just as they wouldn't shun him. Pansy continued however, and didn't stop when Hrabanus entered the common room despite the fact that everyone who had been agreeing with her backed down and left her to libel alone.

"... He doesn't even have the decency to learn pureblood customs, he is completely inept, socially retarded and lacking any form of academic intelligence. He doesn't even know about our world! He's as bad as a muggleborn for Salazar sake…"

"Pansy!" Draco called, hearing his friend speak harshly against Hrabanus in such a way. He felt remorse for sharing such a secret with her, he hadn't know it would cause so many problems as he was still technically the heir. "You will cease speaking, immediately."

"No, she may continue. I don't care," Hrabanus said, walking towards the bookshelf and pulling out a few books before walking right back into the dorm room. Nobody made it known that those books were to remain in the common room, but he was the heir, they didn't want to bring his wrath onto themselves no matter his blood status. He seemed cold from his dismissal of Pansy and others looked around curiously, waiting for him to come back and throw some hexes, but he never did. Draco went back into the dorm room to see if Hrabanus was alright. Lucius was a close friend of Severus and Lucius had been explicit in his instruction to protect, guide and make sure that Hrabanus was comfortable while at Hogwarts.

"Hey," Draco said after approaching Hrabanus and taking a seat beside him on his bed.  
"Hey."

"She's an idiot, don't listen to her. You're the first Slytherin to attend Hogwarts for a very long time and she's just jealous that she won't be getting all the attention."

"It's alright, I don't care about her, or anything else really. I just want to learn and leave, that's all. I already miss Sev, do you miss your mother and father? I've only just found him, and yet I'm once again away from him."

"No," Draco frowned, "I don't miss them. I'm too excited to miss anyone! Aren't you excited?"

"It's not even the first day of classes and I'm already being shunned, forgive me for not being excited," Hrabanus sighed, "I didn't kiss her knuckles because she's arrogant and annoying. Why would I be polite to her if she didn't show me the same decency? I'm sure you're aware that my father's aren't purebloods, but they are half bloods, which makes me a pureblood, a first generation pureblood at least," Hrabanus looked down at the open book in his lap. His short legs dangling off the side of the bed. He wanted to just snuggle under his covers and read, but he felt like that would be a bad idea in this situation. He didn't want anyone to think he was upset over something so insignificant to him.

"I'll leave you alone then," Draco stood up and left the room, almost as if offended by Hrabanus' claims or more likely, his attention not being aimed at the blond boy who craved the limelight so much. Hrabanus was reading, and taking in the information on the book of basic sabbat rituals. He was on Mabon, since it was the one closest to coming. It was on the 20th of September and therefore, he wanted to try and celebrate it. Sev, his father, had spoken about elaborate parties thrown on the sabbats by his husband before 'something' happened to him. Sev never clarified what that 'something' was, but he did say that he was never the same after it.

As preparation for classes, Sev and Hrabanus had read through the first year texts and reviewed together. Severus even started helping him in potions, far more than he would help any other child. He was most particular about potions because that was his passion and Hrabanus wanted to please his father, so he was determined to be passionate about potions as well and do well just like he had. Sev had commented on the resident Potions Master and professor calling him 'a complete dunderhead with no talent for the subtle art of brewing' and left it at that. Hrabanus put the book on rituals away, knowing what he wanted to do for Mabon, the Autumn Equinox, and then looked at some of the other books, he picked one up on law, a self-updating copy, which was charmed to aim and present laws on the Dark Arts and other subjects like it. He read about how the Ministry had started their ban on Dark Arts after the Dark Lord Grindelwald in an attempt to curb the creation of other Dark Lords, but in doing so they ostracized many of their loyal and most noble and ancient houses and families. However, this did not stop the teaching of the Dark Arts or as some called them, the Olde Ways. In fact, it only made the 'Dark' families more secretive and more likely to become 'dark lords' due to society's disapproval and hatred towards them. This broke families apart and the likes. Hrabanus was glad that his fathers found each other and had friends who shared the knowledge and passion for the Dark Arts because from some of the laws, it seemed that having a bigger organization was much safer than being outed alone. Lucius Malfoy was in the book of law, as a proposer of several laws to get creature rights, but they had been shot down, mostly by Albus Dumbledore who claimed the 'monsters' to be dangerous.

Lucius' name came up again but it wasn't in a law but an excerpt, a newsclipping actually, of the 'Death Eater Trials'. He had claimed to be under the _imperius_ curse at the time and got away scot free. This intrigued Hrabanus because he knew that Lucius was in fact loyal to the Dark. Draco had said so to him on many occasions, especially when coaxing Hrabanus from his 'shell' to speak with his father. Draco was very focused on getting Hrabanus and Lucius in good graces, as if that would benefit him somehow and Hrabanus was sure it would benefit the little blond but he just couldn't see how as of yet.

Soon, Hrabanus fell asleep with his legs hanging off the bed and the book opened on his chest.

The first few days of class were slow if not boring. Hrabanus had been sent his ties and other things in his new House's colours by Sev, but marked by 'father'. He particularly enjoyed his potions class since he always seemed to have the rights answers and make the best potions. He, Draco and Hermione Granger (a muggle born girl in Ravenclaw) always got the highest marks in potions. So high in fact that Professor Slughorn offered to take them to find ingredients along with the upper years who were going as a small little outing on Samhain. Since the pagan holidays were banned in the wizarding world in fear that it would scare away the muggle borns who still believe in the Church of England and all that Christian stuff, Hrabanus couldn't tell anyone why he didn't want to go, so he simply fell 'ill' that night. That was the same night that a troll somehow wondered into the Gryffindor tower and then bashed in the Headmaster's gargoyle statue that guarded his office and chambers. The DADA professor was gone the next day and within a week, Hrabanus received a letter from his father. It warned him not to open it where spying eyes could see so he left the Great Hall and went to his dorm. He sat on his bed and opened the letter.

 _My precious Hrabanus,_

 _I hope you are having a wonderful time at Hogwarts. I know this is unexpected, but I was visited by Professor Quirrell, he told me that he taught Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. He unwrapped a terrible smelling turban and at first I thought he had come to have me look at some infection, I used to be quite the healer, but on the back of his head, I was shocked to see something that broke my heart. Don't worry, everything is fine now, in fact, it is more than fine. By Yule, I assure you that you will have me and at least the beginning of your other father once again. I will explain more when you get home, but I just wanted to inform you that your father is safe, we both are, and that we love you._

 _I know you don't have many friends. Don't roll your eyes at me_ (as Hrabanus rolled his eyes) _but you don't send letters like Draco does to me, and that's alright. You are on the top of all of your classes and you weren't even raised in our world. You're such a special and amazing boy, my little one. While friends are important, you don't need them to be happy, you can be happy by yourself if you want. I just want you to be happy, you have suffered too long, and you have suffered alone, so I thought you would want friends, but it is perfectly fine if you aren't comfortable with others and would prefer to be alone. I was very similar while I was at Hogwarts, in fact my only friend, Lily Potter, eventually left me and then stole you away. Don't let that scare you from becoming close with others, because I want you to have someone you trust, but don't let fear hinder your desires._

 _You are the heir to Slytherin, you have no reason to be nervous, you are above the others. I don't want you to get a big head, but you are the strongest little wizard I have ever known and knowing who your other father is, you are likely to be the strongest wizard in a very long time._

 _I'm also giving you a warning, not for anything you have done, but because the man who took you from us, and gave you to the Potters is the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I didn't want you to go, but I couldn't take the Hogwarts experience away from you because I am scared._

 _I love you with all my heart,_

 _Father_

Mabon was celebrated with fresh apples, pears, sloes and damsons along with sweet apple juice and fresh breads made with raisins and a variety of delicious grains. Hrabanus celebrated it by himself, opening his trunk and climbing into his own library where he had set up his altar to the Old Gods.

Soon, after two months of teasing while in their common room and the other houses treating him like a diseased monster, Hrabanus wrote a letter to his father to just tell him that he was 'fine' and he was 'having a great time'. He had been yelled at by a mudblood for being smarter than her and for being evil. She was in Ravenclaw, and she didn't like him at all. She was friends with Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown and a pariah within her own house for her boisterous and annoying attitude. She was almost as cruel as Pansy and her teasing and the Gryffindors who tried to hurt him in the halls with hexes. Students of all ages deemed it appropriate to target him, but the supporters of Dumbledore were the cruelest of them all. Hrabanus didn't know why, but he was sure it was because Dumbledore wasn't happy with him not being Harry Potter like he had thought. He had actually been extremely cross with Hagrid for losing the boy and allowing him to find out his heritage. Now he had another Dark wizard to deal with.

After Mabon, he was surrounded by 'Halloween' cheer. He once again isolated himself to perform the Samhain rites. He added a drop of blood to a bowl of water and lit the fire on water with a small _incendio_. The fire set ablaze and like a boulder smashing into him, Hrabanus fell back, his eyes open as he saw vision pass across his nose. He could see his fathers. They looked so happy, and then he saw the night he was taken and then a man came into focus. Hrabanus sat up and the man was still standing in front of him, but across from the bowl of water and outside of the circle of salt. He looked at the man, he looked so poised and elegant but masculine and powerful.

"Hello," the spirit said, cocking his head to the side. Hrabanus had an overwhelming feeling that he was right to draw a protective circle around him because this entity did not seem to be peaceful as he slowly grinned maniacally.

"Hi."

"I'm Salazar, I'm sure you've heard of me, you're wearing my House's robes."

"I am."

"I just got back from a visit with Severus, the man my heir decided to marry," he shivered as if disgusted, "and you are the product of that marriage. So you are now my heir as the Lord is trapped without a body, or at least not a working body...not working _yet_ ," Hrabanus stood up and went to the edge of the circle. He crossed his arms. Hrabanus had noticed how appalled his great-something grandfather was when he said one of his father's names. He wondered why he was so against him, from what he knew, Severus was a great man.

"Why are you here?"

"Is it not Samhain? I have come to be with you of course, just to say hello and then to fade back away. You can tell me anything you know, there isn't a soul I can speak to about it," he smirked at himself, of course he wouldn't tell a _soul_ but he could pass along any information he desired with a little boost of energy to manifest and a little more magic to grant someone a vision. He had been watching his grandson and his grandson's child for a very long time, after Tom had destroyed his body, Salazar had actually taken quite a liking to the small boy who was his heir. He was frail but just enough for people to think he weak. Those who thought an heir of the Might Salazar Slytherin could ever be weak were foolish, too foolish to give any sort of time to. No. Hrabanus was strong, a small little body that contained so much power. Admittedly, no matter how displeased he was to admit it, Hrabanus was probably more powerful than himself, even more powerful than his father, or his bearer.

"I see," Hrabanus narrowed his eyes though, his voice giving the impression of being amused while his eyes were full of suspicion.  
"So, what has that _man_ been teaching you, my heir?"

"Which man?"

"Your… _bearer_ ," Salazar turned his nose up and raised a expectant brow. He hadn't liked Severus when he was still his heir's follower and didn't like him now that he was his new heir's bearer. He actually didn't like him because he was threatened by him, and the Slytherin's had a nasty distaste for the Prince's. It was worse when the Slytherin's became Gaunts. Of course, there was also a little jealousy at Severus' skills in potions and a little more that he could beget children, birth them himself. That was a rare gift that not so many had, especially since magic was what caused it. He hadn't suspected the vampire halfblood (which had made him a little annoyed with in the beginning. In his eyes, his last heir wasn't related to the foul humans he had slaughtered at all) to be nearly as powerful as he was, or as smart and charming despite his rather unattractive appearance (but really, to Salazar, only his family was attractive, and Rowena. She was so beautiful). Hrabanus took offense to his ancestor's dislike for his 'bearer' as he kept saying, as if he wasn't a father just like Tom/Voldemort would have been.

"My _father_ has taught me many things. He was particularly interested in making sure my manners were acceptable for Hogwarts as I _am_ the heir of Slytherin and therefore should act with a certain grace and keep an air of _expedience_ as any proper Slytherin should be." he fumbled slightly on a few of his words, but for the most part he kept the same haughty tone he heard Draco use when talking to people he thought to be commoners.

"Hmm, interesting… So do you find yourself ofttimes performing our foreordained rites and rituals in a box?"

"Our given rituals and rites have been made illegal. I must do these things in secret or be deemed evil, just as you have been by the wizards who claim to be Light. Did you know that Slytherin is the most hated house?"

"I am aware. It's been like that for about a century now, ever since Dumbledore became a professor he spread hate by dividing the houses and turning the children onto one another to fight as well as purposely favour the Gryffindors out of a appreciation for the qualities they possess while hating my house for the same reasons. Not to say that he is the entire problem because he isn't, but the divide was nearly unnoticeable until he came to exaggerate it."

"Is my father, my other father, dead? You would know, am I right?" Hrabanus asked rather offhandedly.

"I would and do know; he is not dead. In fact, he can never truly die, not with his safety precautions, just as Severus cannot die of something like old age," Salazar raised his hand to his long but thin goatee and ran his fingers through the long and subtly grey hair. His fingers were potion stained and it was clear even in his transparent form.

"Will I ever see him again?"

"Your bearer seems to already be creating a body for him, at least growing a vessel for his soul to inhabit. No matter how much I dislike your bearer, I find him truly entertaining and amusingly attached to your father. Did you know he starved for nearly ten years, he was in the process of a vampire 'death' or, well, it's really like a coma. He was so close and then you were found and he was saved… it's getting late, do you have any other burning questions?"

"Will I see you again?"

"Perhaps next Samhain," and like a mist, his form blew away by an unseen and unfelt wind. Hrabanus woke up a moment later on the floor, on his back like he had before he had the visions and saw Salazar. He rubbed his forehead before sweeping up the salt and cleaning everything up. He prayed one last time at his altar before climbing up the stairs into the dorm and out of his trunk. He climbed into bed, but when he finally started to doze off, Draco shook him back awake and shoved a letter into his face.

Upon opening the letter, he saw that it was from his father, but it wasn't entirely his handwriting.

 _To my Dearest Raven_ ,

 _I have sensitive and important news. In fact, this letter is charmed for your eyes only and will burn when you close it again, so be careful. Don't worry, the following writing is from a very trusted person who will hopefully be in both of our lives soon._

Here the handwriting changed from elegant but somewhat shorthanded and messy loops to a very pristine lettering.

 _I cannot wait to see you in person, my perfect son. It has been a long time since I saw you, as it has been a long time since I have seen Severus. I am yet to have a body, I am currently possessing someone (something I highly suggest you never try, it is an absolutely abominable living arrangement) who is assisting me in writing this letter. I wanted to let you know though, something very important, that you cannot trust anyone besides your father and I._ Anyone _. Understand? Don't even trust the little Malfoy. Stay away from the Weasleys. I have heard their plans for you and I do not want you to get hurt. By the time you are receiving this letter, Severus is already working on getting you tutors so you don't have to stay at the awful school until it under my control. Whatever you do, don't drink the pumpkin juice and avoid any tea. My son, when I have returned I will give you everything and anything you have ever wanted and I know that this doesn't seem fair, I'm sure you have friends you wish to keep in contact with, but there is something terrible being plotted against you and I only want you to stay safe._

 _With my sincerest apologies and love,_

 _T.M.R._

Then it was back to Severus' writing.

 _I'm sorry if that frightened you, but it's the truth. You are in danger and we cannot risk losing you again. Your father has been at Hogwarts for a while, and went to me about a month ago. Of course, I sent you a letter when he arrived no matter how vague. It is important that you do not tell anyone about this, and it is important for you to distance yourself. I want you to make friends, and if you have friends whom you truly trust, then I will exempt them from your isolation, you need people, besides your father and I, who love you and will protect you with everything we have. But do not trust Draco, my faith was wrongly placed. Sadly, his father has reported a startling amount of hatred from him towards you and all of us adults fear that he has somehow wormed his way into enemy territory._

 _Oh! You're so young! You shouldn't have to deal with any of this. Forgive me, please, I should have never sent you away. I miss you dearly and I could get over my selfishness to see you and make sure you were eating properly and being cherished like the perfect snake you are, but sadly I cannot, but soon you will be back home and soon you will be in loving arms once again. Don't think any less of me for desiring for your return, what can a mother do besides worry for their only, and extremely brilliant and special I might add, child?_

 _I will never hide the truth from you. I feel that too many have tried to keep secrets from you and I will never do that unless it's to keep you safe._

 _With much love,_

 _Your father_

Hrabanus looked over the letter a few times more before closing it. The paper turned to cool ash that felt very much like women's cosmetic powder or even baby powder. He brushed the ash from his bed and clothes before rolling over and looking at Draco who was on his bed, eating out of a bag full of candy he had hid in his robes. He currently sucked on a rather delicious looking lollipop. Hrabanus was tempted to ask for one, but how could he trust it to be safe and not poisoned?

"Thank you for delivering my letter," he offered. His response was a shrug and a little hum from his 'friend'. Hrabanus took one of the apples he had stored in his bedside table out of it's place and started to eat it. He had originally brought them for his altar but had far too many, so he had some just in case he didn't make it to the feast. He went to sleep, rather hungry, but content knowing that he wouldn't have to stay at Hogwarts, and that soon he would be with his family, his true family, once again.

Another month came and went and soon enough it was Yuletide. Draco had tried to become more friendly with Hrabanus, more so than he had at the start of the year, but Hrabanus kept his distance, scared that he would somehow get hurt if he befriended Draco like his parents had told him. Hrabanus left with the Malfoys back to their manor until Severus could pick him up.

After the awkward train ride back, and once inside Malfoy Manor, Hrabanus was directed to the library by Narcissa who cooed at him and asked questions like what he favourite colour was and what fabrics he thought felt nice as well as his favourite foods. He didn't have many answers. He didn't know what his favourite colour was, so he said green because it reminded him of trees and his house and purple because it reminded him of potions and therefore it reminded him of his father, the first person to ever truly love him unconditionally. Narcissa pointed out the different sections of books and Hrabanus thanked her, kissing her knuckles and making her laugh and wave him away with a proud blush on her cheeks.

It took a long while to find books in such a large library. He had either read them, or he already knew loads of information about the subjects the books were on and therefore didn't find it necessary to recap on things he already knew. But, around the back of the library, behind a sliding wooden panel, Hrabanus found some of the more interesting books. He picked two from that section as well as two from the main library area. Hrabanus took a seat in a cushy tan chair near a green-hooded lantern with a brilliant candle illuminating the area.

"So it seems you've found some of my more mature books," Lucius said, causing Hrabanus to jump a foot in the air with the sudden noise. It had been so quiet, in fact he hadn't even heard Lucius approach him at all. He didn't even know the man stayed around, he assumed he had gone back to the Ministry to work. The door to the library slammed shut and locked before Lucius' wand swirled a few times in patterns and he set elm wand in his lap before crossing his legs.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy - I mean Lord Malfoy! - I will put them away if you would like, I didn't mean to intrude or do something wrong," he was going to continue apologising but Lucius held his hand up to silence him. Hrabanus' mouth closed quickly, snapping shut with an audible sound.

"Your curiosity is perfectly fine. I'm just surprised you managed to get through those wards. In the past, those wards had even confused Aurors. You are very talented Mr. Slytherin. Anyway, I know that Severus told you not to trust us, or at least not Draco," he sighed rather exasperatedly, "I admit I have failed him it seems. I try so hard to do good by him and he repays me by ignoring my advice and lectures. How he ended up somewhere as prestigious as Slytherin is beyond me," with that being said, Hrabanus didn't know how to respond or if he even should respond.

"Besides Draco however, I would like you to know that I support you and your fathers. In fact, I was your father's right hand man and Severus' friend. He and my wife's eldest sister were very close to Severus and we knew him when he was pregnant with you," with a far-away look, Lucius let himself remember simpler times when Severus was happy and the Dark Lord was still around to do what was right. "However, I know that you will not trust me unless I give you a reason to. So, I am offering a share of secrets. One could ask if this was appropriate to do with an eleven year old child, but then we both know that you think beyond that of a mere child. You were forced to by your situation where you not? Severus tells me you are very bright and Draco, although originally happy that you were both in the top, grew jealous that you were the top of your classes and he was always below you."

Hrabanus nodded.

"Good. Now, I'll tell you a secret, but if I tell you one, I expect one back of equal worth. You do not tell mine and will never tell yours. Deal?"

"I suppose that's fair. You tell me one first."

"Draco is only my heir until I find someone to truly give me an heir. Narcissa and I bonded out of a contract, nothing more nothing less. I would prefer to find someone like that before Draco comes of age so I don't have to revoke his status and humiliate him. He's my son, but he's an idiot."

"Acceptable. On Samhain my great grandfather Salazar visited me. He told me that he dislikes Severus and I almost banished him. Rather he told me that my other father was regaining his body," Hrabanus felt ill after speaking about it. Not because he was sick or because of Salazar but because he was so nervous that Lucius would betray his trust and tell someone. That information was so sensitive.

"That was very brave of you, Hrabanus. Do you wish to continue?"

"Wish to continue what?" Severus asked from the door, his arms crossed in a truly intimidating way. He glowered down at the scene before him. Lucius Malfoy should be nowhere near his son, not because of any dislike, in fact Severus thought Lucius a close friend, but because Lucius had a way of getting information from people as well as implanting certain suggestions that Severus would prefer his son didn't know.

"Ah, Severus! We were just discussing his schooling at Hogwarts. The teachers lack the qualifications to teach and he has learned little to nothing, but that doesn't surprise me with how bright he is," Lucius offered Hrabanus a smile which made the child nervous before he turned away and looked back up at Severus.

"Right then," Severus extended his arm and held out his hand for Hrabanus to take it. Severus pulled his son to his feet and soon his little boy had his arms wrapped around him and his face pressed into his robes. He stroked his hair lovingly; Lucius' eyes narrowed at the sight but his mouth twitched up into a half-smirk. The most flamboyant of the aristocrats in the room stood up.

"This is a very touching moment…" he offered, only earning an unamused glare from Severus. He hadn't noticed the soft shaking of his son's shoulders until he felt the dampness on his robes from Hrabanus' tears. He pulled back slightly and got on a knee before his child. What could have happened?

"I'm sorry. Grandpa will be so upset with me now!" Hrabanus quickly flung himself back at his father, this time wrapping his arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. He slowly stopped his crying, his sobs calming into hiccups and eventually into heavy breathing. Lucius tried not to intrude, but he had to admit he was sad to see the precious Slytherin boy so upset. He would never apologize for it, and he had been hoping for different information, but he didn't mean to make the emaciated little thing cry for Merlin's sake!

"I'm sure he won't be _that_ cross with you. It happens, and Lucius won't say anything, he is bound by his promise with you, right Lucius?" Severus' face was stern, as if he were an old Professor at Hogwarts, like Minerva Lucius thought with an internal chuckle.  
"Right," he confirmed before getting on one knee beside Hrabanus. "I didn't mean to make you upset, little one. Now, we're all friends here, why don't you and your father take a seat and I will have the elves bring you something to drink and maybe something sweet. I don't mean to brag," Severus rolled his eyes. Of course Lucius meant to brag, it's all his friend did. "But our elves make the best cannelés de bordeaux."

"I wouldn't want to impose anymore than I already have."

"Nonsense, you and your fathers are welcome here anytime you would like." Lucius stood up and called his house elf who came back into the room with a plate full of cannelés de bordeaux as well as tea. She popped away leaving three wizards standing, all waiting for the other to do something. Severus eventually stood up and sat down on one of the plush chairs of the library and Hrabanus moved to crawl up on his father and wait for someone else to grab one of the delicious looking treats on the platter before him. His father's arms wrapped around his waist before the other man shifted slightly and grabbed a cake for Hrabanus who accepted it. He had to admit, the sweet rum and vanilla cake was just as delectable as they appeared. Lost in his fist-sized piece of cake, Hrabanus drowned out the conversation Mr. Malfoy and his father were having.

"I know I can trust you," Severus finally relented from his serious and strict opinion on who he could trust, his friend pressuring him as he usually did. Lucius wasn't rude about his pressuring, but he was extremely persuasive. Persuasive to a fault, maybe. "What will we do about Hogwarts? Is it even safe for him?"

"We can discuss that in a moment," Severus almost started to tear a new one into Lucius for ever pushing his child aside, but he didn't because Lucius quickly corrected himself, "not to say that I am not concerned about Hrabanus, because I am. It would be beneficial to his placement if I knew how far along the Dark Lord's body is to being completed."

"He's not much more than a skeleton right now. There is some muscle growing along some of his bones, but I suspect that his organs will come before his skin, since skin is the largest and therefore most time-consuming organ to grow."

"You say it as if you have grown an entire body from magic before."

"No. I'm just aware of anatomy," Severus scoffed, but Lucius knew his friend was only a little embarrassed by his comment. Lucius sipped his tea in a typical posh manner and crossed his legs.

"How did you get through my wards?"

"I have a better question: why did you ward yourself in a library with an eleven year old child to whom you share no blood relation?" Severus amended his statement before Lucius could throw a fit of indignancy. "I took them down in a similar fashion as I take down many wards. Yours were far too complex for Draco but not nearly as strong to keep someone like myself out. You do realize that the Dark Lord taught me many things including breaking wards and building them."

"Yes, I remember when he told us about you and your skills," Lucius remained rather straight faced, but Severus hoped what his husband had told his Inner Circle was flattering to him. After Hrabanus went missing, and before Severus was pregnant, Tom had started to lose himself into a circle of paranoia and insanity, eventually becoming rather _firm_ (if not abusive) with Severus, who only thought he deserved what he got, but he never did stop loving Tom. Lucius' continued straight faced was a good sign, for if the blond smirked then Severus would know that Tom had told some more personal information about him and he didn't want his friends to ever know that, and even more so, he didn't want to know if they knew about those times.

"Severus," Lucius started, all amusement gone, any form of warmth (not matter how fake it could have been) was gone. "I don't think it's safe for Hrabanus to continue Hogwarts. The Board cannot control the headmaster, and the teachers all work for the man. The houses are prejudiced against the Slytherins making him a target and not only that, but he has been isolated within his own house. I would be more than happy to pay for any, and the best, tutors for Hrabanus. I know you have money, but consider this my attempt at trying to reconnect with you and your child."

"Did you hear any of that?" Severus asked, looking down at the boy who was curled up in his father's lap, content with nibbling on French cakes and letting his father run his long and crooked fingers through his wavy hair.

"I heard, father. I do see your concerns, both of you. I wouldn't mind withdrawing from Hogwarts. I don't think I'm wanted around there, by anyone really," Hrabanus closed his eyes and rubbed away the tears that started to push through his eyelids. "Nobody likes me there. Even Draco is faking his adoration for me. He clearly despises me, and Parkinson told everyone that I'm a disgrace to Slytherin for having dirty blood. Ever since the first day, all those who originally thought me to be powerful have stopped because I get too nervous to disarm people, I don't want to hurt anyone. The Gryffindors, they throw stones at me when I go to herbology, and the Hufflepuffs whisper as I walk past them. The Ravenclaws glare at me before stalking away anytime I get close to them. I can't do anything right. Even Professor Slughorn eventually stopped calling after me and I know he only cares for names!"

"Shh, it's okay. Hogwarts is a cruel place," to hear this, after Hrabanus had been sending him letters telling him how great he was, he was sad that his son had lied to him. Not because he had lied but because he had suffered in silence for the entire first term. The room went quiet and eventually, Severus excused them, thanked Lucius and carried Hrabanus to the floo before taking them home. Despite Hrabanus taking potions and eating three meals at Hogwarts, or at least he hoped that his child had been eating at school, his baby boy was still so light that it was scary. Mostly because it wasn't healthy for a growing child to have so little fat on them, he was skin and bones. Severus took Hrabanus to his room and lay him in bed before cuddling with him. He let Hrabanus curl into his robes and reach up to tangle his fingers through his hair once the little raven was asleep. Hrabanus had a habit of twisting and twirling Severus' long strands of ebony hair between his little fingers every time he slept on or near his father.

Lucius went to work writing letters requesting the best tutors he knew of each of the most basic fields of magic that a normal first year and second year would be taught. Just to prepare Hrabanus, as well as enlisting his wife's help to give lessons to Hrabanus about pureblood culture. While the boy wasn't lacking in knowledge, he still needed the information that only people raised in pureblooded homes had. He needed that experience, just as Severus and the Dark Lord had gotten when they were both tutored by purebloods. Lucius and Bellatrix had been the one to inform and teach Severus all he knew, and Narcissa was more than willing to help the Slytherin heir.

"He's such a precious thing, isn't he Lucius?" Narcissa asked at dinner, one hand resting over the napkin in her lap and the other raised slightly above the table, elbow crooked out as she skimmed the top of her bowl of soup.

"He is," both adults ignored their son's own grimace at the mention of Hrabanus Slytherin.

"I hope he and his father can attend our ball this year, it would be a great learning experience for the little raven and it would be a great time reconnecting with all his husband's followers for Severus. I will have to owl them and see if they have the proper robes, I would love to take them shopping. I wonder how long it has been since either of them visited France? Maybe even Japan or Italy… you could come with us, my little dragon," she set her spoon down and then her soup vanished, replaced by the main dish consisting mostly of veal.

"I would rather not, mother," the reason for not going: dislike and hatred of Hrabanus. Of course went unsaid but nevertheless it was heard. Narcissa looked down at her food and pushed the ris d'agneau around on her plate, no longer hungry. She had heard what Severus and Lucius had spoken about a few days before the boys came home, and what worried her was that her precious dragon was no longer her good little boy. He wasn't even pretending anymore. She excused herself from the table and slowly walked out, the clicking of her heels deafening in the silence. Soon the tap-tap-tap of her walking ceased and Lucius knew she had left the house for a while. Probably to go and spend time with Regulus or even Severus, if the other man would allow her company. Lucius was well aware that he would be dealing with a hysterical, sobbing woman tonight, and he could handle her well, reassuring her that he loved her and that their son… oh their son… he didn't know of a lie to make Cissa better, Draco had turned on them, their family, their loyalties. The boy refused to learn the Dark Arts now, whereas he had been so open to learning them before Hogwarts. Lucius set his fork and knife down before crossing his hands in his lap.

"Would you like to explain yourself?"

"No."

"Did you just say 'no'?" Lucius pushed his chair back and stood up, a truly impressive height compared to his son. Draco looked down at his plate.  
"I apologize for my impertinence," he offered only to hear his father walk away from him. He grew angrier and angrier. Not only had his mother and father become obsessed with the stupid brat, but now they were more concerned about Hrabanus than him. No wonder he changed 'sides'. His parents had forgotten all about him, or at least he felt so. They didn't buy him so many things anymore, and anytime they went out his mother wanted Hrabanus to join them and he couldn't stand the little brat.

Draco stormed off to his room where he penned a letter to Blaise. At least he and the other slytherins were still normal and would go about their normal lives, before the attention whore took his parents from him. Draco sent the letter off with his personal house elf, Dobby, so it would go directly to Blaise and not have the possibility of being intercepted and read.

 _Blaise,_

 _I find myself in a predicament. I need to get out of my manor for a little bit. Perhaps through Yule. If my parents realise what they are missing then they won't have a choice but to come back and apologize to me and be willing to do as I ask until their guilt weans. I will compensate you for your time and housing, and of course I would love to see my best friend on Yule! I have so many presents for you and I'm sure you will love all of them._

 _Regards,_

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy_

Narcissa arrived at Slytherin Castle. She remembered when she was pregnant with Draco and Severus was being locked away while pregnant with Hrabanus and they could only communicate through Lucius and Bellatrix. Oh, they had written thousands upon thousands of long, long letters to each other. She cared for Severus deeply, very much like a sibling. She didn't have her sister to speak to anymore since Bella was incarcerated, and Andromeda was a blood traitor (Narcissa wouldn't dare associate with someone so classless), so she had Severus. It was awful late for a visit, but it was necessary, she felt. She knocked on the doors and when they opened she waited in the foyer until a house elf escorted her to the library. On a soft looking sofa, Severus was reading while Hrabanus had his head on Severus' lap as he slept. It was probably too late for a formal visit, but she would claim this was totally informal, no matter how rude her visit technically was.

"Cissy. What's wrong?" Severus looked up at her and noticed how red her cheeks and eyes were. She looked as if she were about to start crying any second now. At Severus' ushering, she took a seat and the elves brought tea for her. She pulled out a soft cotton handkerchief and held it to her face as she sobbed, dabbing her eyes and making sure to keep the thin snot from coming too close to her lips so she didn't stain her powder blue cloth with her flamenco red lipstick. Severus didn't move much in fear that Hrabanus would wake back up. It was nearly ten at night. The Malfoys had always, almost always, dined late, basking in the night and darkness, but Severus found that Hrabanus didn't like to eat after eight, so they had dinner earlier and the boy was usually asleep by nine if not half past nine.

"Draco, he's just… He's changed. I love him so much but he is breaking my heart. He has never denied a shopping trip, ever, and I doubt he would, but I wanted to take you and Hrabanus. He was so cold, so bitter. It hurt to see how mean he seems," she wiped her eyes and sniffled before folding the neatly embroidered handkerchief and placing it on her lap. She smoothed it down over her thighs over her dress.

"I don't know what to say about that, I wish I could help," Severus offered politely, but really, he was very frustrated with his godson. From what he heard from Quirrell who had been the perfect spy in regards to his son (or the parasite attached to his body's son), Draco was just as well planning to torment Hrabanus as Pansy had, just as the Gryffindors did. It was horrible to think that the child he, while not being in his life much, still cared about would hate his child. He knew, or at least he concluded, that Draco was jealous of Hrabanus since Hrabanus was getting all the attention from Severus, even Lucius and Narcissa. What he likely didn't understand was the fury that the Dark Lord would feel at the main tormentor of his son, especially one who was supposed to help protect him. Severus wondered how long he could keep Draco's involvement in Hrabanus' suffering a secret from the Dark Lord. Perhaps they could change the little boy's ways before the most sadistic and cruel wizard on the earth decided to 'protect' his son by eliminating the 'threat'. Severus sighed thinking about the Tom he once knew and the man he had become.

"I'm Hrabanus' honorary godmother, and I take my duties seriously. I will not let my son hurt him, not matter how much I love Draco," she choked back a sob, "he cannot become accustomed to bullying others, especially not someone as fragile and precious as Hrabanus," Severus simply nodded and offered a book to Narcissa on some of the more obscure healing magic before turning back to his own book. After an hour or two of silent reading, Narcissa struck up conversation once again.

"Oh, Lucius has planned out the tutors he wants Hrabanus to be taught by. Many are from around the entire world where different magics are taught more often. For example, the transfiguration tutor was a student at Uagadou, the African Wizarding School, are masters as Transfiguration since they are expected to be animagi by the age of fourteen. Not only this but they commonly practice alchemy, it's taught in the Uagadou actually, so if Hrabanus wanted to learn about Alchemy, he could also learn about alchemy," she smiled warmly and Severus nodded. He had heard many great things about Uagadou. He had also heard wonderful things about Beauxbatons, but he wasn't about to send Hrabanus to that 'Light' oriented school. Narcissa continued, "He's contacted a rather prestigious Hogwarts Alumini for herbology: Selina Sapworthy. You've probably heard of her, she has written a few books about xylomancy and water plants…" Narcissa continued on, talking about all the tutors that Lucius has found on such a short notice and with a few letters out, he's sure to have them travelling. Severus just let her talk, not interrupting but often making approving sounds to let her know he was still listening.

"Thank you so much for letting me just talk," she said finally as she stood up to leave. She bent down to kiss both of Severus' cheeks before blowing a kiss at Hrabanus mostly to reassure herself before excusing herself and once again thanking Sev.

With the prissy blonde gone, Severus shifted around until he was comfortable on the sofa and a simple _nox_ took out the lights and he fell asleep with his son resting against him.


End file.
